The most bothering persons, saved me?
by ThexxMoonxxHides
Summary: Haruhi's life that had already been turned upside down once, is now changed more violently. With her father in the hospital, she finds herself forced to live with the Hitachin brothers.. No HaruhixTamaki, I dislike it, there is HitachinxHaruhi though.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this show, or the manga. If I did, Haruhi wuold be pared up with Hikaru or Kaoru .

"Haruhi! Come to papa's arms!" "Ah! Save me!" Haruhi struggling to get away from Tamaki was a funny sight, Kaoru and Hikaru were laughing ar it. But non the less dashed and saved Haruhi from Tamaki's crushing hold. 'How dares that Tamaki.. She is ours to bother!' They both thought (well Hikaru thought that last part.). At the same time, they said: "You poor little kid.." "Don't be afraid." Kaoru continiued, "we won't let that pervert get close to you.." Hikaru added, the both of them were hugging her. Then they both turned to face Tamaki and pointed at him. "Are?" "You are now public enemy nr. 1!" The said simultaniously and dramatically too. "As if you even care.." Haruhi said with a low voice, she was clearly annoyed with all three of them. "How can you say such things?" Kaoru exclaimed, once again dramatically. "Because it's true." Haruhi said, "eh?" Hikaru had turned and taken her head in his hands. "Haruhi.. Why wouldn't we.. for you?" He said, looking like he usually looked at Kaoru. "Kyaaaa~!!!" Haruhi blinked at the girls reaction. "Just what are you guys up to?" Kyouya asked, not even slightly bothered by the fact that Tamaki had turned into a stone statue, that stretched his hand out for Haruhi. The twins shrugged. "We just wanted to try something new.. See if it would sell." "Not that I'm getting bored with you.. Kaoru.." Hikaru whispered, holding Kaoru's face suddenly. "Hikaru.." "Kyaa~!! Brotherly love is so sweet!!!" Kyouya pushed his glasses back, they shone very brightly. "Very well than.. It seems to be successfull, but don't let it ruin your daily routine.. Or it'll become boring.." "Hai!" Both said. Haruhi sighed, and walked off to pour tea for her guests. 'What's with those two..' "Haruhi! Haruhi! How are you connected with the Hitachin brothers?" A comstumer asked. "Ah, Hikaru and Kaoru are in my class.." 'Maybe I could profit from this aswell.' "They are my close friends.." She gave her natural smile. "Kyaa~!! Maybe this is the famous Moe~!!!" Renge shouted out of nowhere. "Moe~!!" All the other girls shouted. 'Eh?' Haruhi thought to herself. "Operation succes!" The twins said proudly. "Rich bastards.." Haruhi turned her attention to the girls. "Do you like the new tea? It's a new flavor.." "Anything you pour me.. would be fine.. H-H-Haruhi-kun!" The girl whispered nervously, blushing madly. "So jealous!" Renge said, holding her mike close. "Haruhi.." Tamaki whined from his depression corner. "Ah! The bell.. I guess that's the end of today's club activities." Haruhi stated, "sorry if my company wasn't what you hoped for.." Haruhi told her costumer, giving her a natural smile. "No, it's was great Haruhi-kun.. Would you mind if I designated you tomorrow aswell?" "That would be great." The girls left. "I'm exhausted, it's tiring to keep them busy.." "Haruhi. I'm so proud of you!!" Tamaki said, dashing for his so-called daughter. Only to get kicked way by the Hitachin twins. "Didn't we say you were our enemy now?" They said together. "Haruhi.. Ride home with us?" "No thanks.. I have homework to do." Haruhi replied, walking away. "Ah.. Haruhi is being mean.." The twins exclaimed. "I'm not! I just don't..-" "Fujioka.. Haruhi?" "Sensei?" Haruhi looked up to the teacher that had stumbled into the room. "Fujioka-san.. I have some bad news.." "Eh? About my grades?" "No.. Your grades are excellent.. This is about your father.." "Otou-san?" Haruhi blinked. "He's been involved in a car accident.. He's in a hospital now.." "How severe.. Are his injuries?" Haruhi asked, not showing the sorrow that had landed on her. "I'm not sure.. Do you want to phone the hospital?" "Yes please." "Take my phone." Hikaru said, as he tossed his to her. She caught it somewhat clumsy. "Ah.. Thank you." "No need.. You're father seems to be doing fine.. Only he will not regain conciousness for maybe some days." Kyouya spoke less cold than usual from the corner. "How did you..-? Right.. Your family owns the hospital." 'Stupid rich.. How can I be worrying about that right now..?' "Do you have anywhere to stay Fujioka-san?" The teacher asked. "I'll be fine.." The image of Haruhi, all alone, and probably worried about her father was too much for the twins. "She's staying with us." They replied at the same time. "Eh? Haru-chan can stay with me? I have lots of cakes! We could eat them together.. And Usa-chan ofcourse.. We could share cakes with Usa-chan..-" Honey said. "Ah." Was Mori's simple awnser. "You could stay in our mansion.. It would be good if someone were to watch over you. I won't charge you for it." Kyouya said, seeming a bit worried (can you imagine?). "Ofcourse, Haruhi, will stay with me, her beloved father who will..-" "No thanks.." Haruhi said coldly, "I'll be fine.." Then she took her bag and walked off. "Haruhi?" Tamaki stammered. "I'm going to visit my father now.." "Then..-" Kyouya said, taking her hand, "I'll take you there, you wouldn't find it yourself." Haruhi didn't react, but just followed Kyouya. "Haruhi's otou-san.." "Ranka-san.." Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other, and left.

"He looks pretty calm under all this.." Haruhi said softly. Ranka was asleep in his hospital bed, Kyouya had placed his hand on her shoulder for some reason. "He'll be fine.. Haruhi, you shouldn't live alone while he's here." "Why would you say anything like that? How would you profit?" "You would become tired from doing all the chores alone, plus making the money to live on, so tired you wouldn't be able to serve our costumers good." "You really are evil." "I'm kidding.. I'm a bit worried Haruhi.. It probably has a reason that Tamaki refers to me as mommy, I do care.. A little." "Thank you, I guess." Haruhi patted her father on his arm. "Take care, father." Then she turned and walked away. "Haruhi.. It seems the Hitachin brothers have something to discuss with you." Kyouya stated, pointing at the (poorly) hidden boys. "Ah Kyouya, you're such a game spoiler.. We actually wanted to scare you." "Then hide better." "Idiots." Haruhi muttered. Both of them gave her their evil grins, jumped at her, which surprised her very much, and grabbed her arms. "Hey! What are you up to?!" "Capture succes! Now put escape plan two into action!" 'Which would be?' They dashed of, dragging her along. "Oi! What are you doing you idiots!" As they turned around the corner, they dumped Haruhi into a car. Then both moved next to her. Positions were Kaoru, Haruhi, Hikaru. "Drive please." Kaoru said. Hikaru looked at Haruhi. "What does any of this mean?" "Haruhi.. We care.." "So we decided to take you in!" "Kaoru.. That makes no sense at all you know?" "It does!" Both replied. "Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai wouldn't be an option.. Honey would just eat cakes and try to cheer you up with sweets. But you don't like those.. It won't make you feel better." Kaoru said. "Also Kyouya isn't an option because his cold personality with lack of compassion will only make you feel worse, and he would also try to find a way to profit from this.." Hikaru said. "And Tamaki is out of the question." They both said, looking a bit annoyed. "Agreed.. You really thought over this?" "A little.. And we thought it'd be less boring with you around." They grinned. "Forget it! I'm not going to be your personal toy! I have to study you know?" "You can study, and we could get you ootoro.." 'Ootoro..' "Why would I be persuaded by that?" Haruhi stammered. "You know you want it.." Hikaru said, smiling develishly while leaning in closely. "Ha-ru-hi-chan." "Please don't do that." "Ah we're there." "Don't go by car is it's this close!" "Datte.." "Haruhi." "This way you won't be able to find your way back home." They said evily. 'So you will stay with us..' "Stupid rich kids." They gave her an identical smile and dragged her along. "Ah! Everyone, this is Haruhi! She'll stay her for the coming days!" They told the servants that arrived from everywhere, it seemed. 'This is going to be so much trouble..' Haruhi thought to herself, not knowing that the twins ahd accomplished their goal. Distracting her from her sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own this story : (**

"Ohayo Haruhi!" "Aah! What are you..-? Where am I?" Two evil grins brought Haruhi back from her dreams. "Great.. I'm really here.." "What's with that?" Hikaru asked, pulling of a somewhat disappointed face. 'But that means..' The twins noticed her face change, and instantly hugged her at the same time, thereby pushing her flat on her back. "Get off me you two!" She yelled, trying to push them off. "You two.." "Ah.. Haruhi, you should hurry!" "Then get off me!" "Magic word?" "NOW!" The twins grinned, and backed off. "You will have to leave the room, I'm not changing with you here!" She told them. "Datte.." "Haruhi.." "Even if the three of us sleep in the same bed.." "We didn't sleep in the same bed.." Haruhi said very annoyed, "now leave." "Fine, find your way to breakfast yourself." They got up and left her. 'Those guys..' Haruhi quickly changed and ran after them before they could abandon her. "Oi! Wait up!" "But Haruhi is so mean.." "I said that because I have a morning temper.. I really need to go home though.." They turned around and blocked her path. "Why? Do you really hate it here? Or do you hate us?" "That's not it, my books are still there.. I need to study you know? I couldn't even bring any clothes with me here.." "You can borrow some of ours.. Mom still makes girl clothes for us." "Eh? Are you sure? Wait what's behind this?" She asked, thinking that it would probably mean she had to give something up. "Nothing.." "So there is.. What now?" "Kaoru and I.." "Are so very bored.." They said, finishing each other's sentences. "We wanted to see how far we can take this.. Bothering Tamaki, that is.." "So you're really trying to annoy him?" "We said no such things.." "Datte, Haruhi.." 'That can't mean anything good..' Hikaru placed a finger under her chin, "we only want to have you.. Closer.." "Stop it." She answered coldly. "You're no fun!" They both exclaimed. "But why would you want to bother Tamaki.. Couldn't you just do what you did last time?" "Which was?" "Pick a fight?" "Will you chose a side?" "No." "Then it's just no fun." The said in unison, obviously very bored again.

"Stop it!" It was certainly not the first time she yelled this. Hikaru and Kaoru had raided their mothers newest collection for girls, and were trying to make Haruhi to try the clothes on. Their mother wasn't too much help, because she was so very happy to see her sons in a joyful mood, she had given them camera's and permission to have the maids help them. 'I hate these rich kids..' Haruhi said, a little embarrassed by the dress they had made her wear. It was pink with ribbons and lace almost everywhere, and the top had no sleeves, it had roses all around the curves. "Smile for the camera!" Flash. A bright light blinded Haruhi and she stumbled around. "Why do you need to have such an unnecessary bright flasher?" She yelled in frustration. "Because." One of them answered from somewhere. Haruhi tried to make a map of the room in her head so she could locate the twins but then noticed that of course they would know her to try that and gave up. "How much longer do I have to do this?" She asked, sounding more tired than before. "Well, we still want you to try on at least these six dresses, but then we still have these skirts and some bathing suits." "And of course you need to have different shirts with different skirts.." "Can I please skip the bathing suits? My feet are hurting me." Somehow the flash hadn't blinded her, because now she could see an obnoxious face in front of her that she really hadn't wanted to see. "But that's no fun at all!" "I'll have you know that you're never going on a holiday with me if you don't skip the bathing suits." Unfortunately her eyes were well enough now for her to see their eyes shine demonically. "I guess that means you will go on a holiday with us if we do that?" "I never said THAT.." "Indirectly you did.." They said in unison, taking the same pose which indicated that their minds could not be made up. "I don't even have a passport, so it'll just be boring for you.." She tried. "Haruhi, have you in your time with us not noticed that you're our personal toy? If we can't go to the usual places you'll have to be more entertaining." "You rich bastards!" Haruhi snarled. The twins laughed evilly. "Don't worry. We'll get you a passport, then we can go to Hawaii..-" "-Or France..-" "-.. Whichever you prefer." Haruhi felt like her veins were about to pop. 'Damn you rich kids!'

Haruhi had always wondered how long it took the twins to come up with plans to bother Tamaki, or just fool around. It turned out that it took them no time at all. In the twenty minutes they had been sitting by the table while drinking (expensive) tea, the twins had come up with nine plans to bother Tamaki, and were busy creating a tenth one.

"Haruhi, what do you think? A centipede or a spider?" Hikaru asked. "Neither." Haruhi said coldly. "I meant for in Tamaki's shoe." "I know." "You're no fun Haruhi.." "Such a goody two shoes.." "If I weren't I'd be kicked of Ouran High School." "Tsss, they let you get away with looking like that.." They said, pointing at the picture from Haruhi in the clothes she had worn when she first met the host club. "Why do you have a picture of that?" She said while glaring holes in it and the twins. "No reason. It'll soon be replaced with photo's from this afternoon." Kaoru said. "So maybe we should get a rubber scorpion." Hikaru said. "Rubber?" "The centipede and spider would be made out of rubber too.. We have to put them in his shoes ourselves you know?" "No you don't." "Well no one else is going to make a bit of fun with us.." They both said accusingly. "Say Haruhi.. Do you want to go to the beach this weekend?" "I have tests to learn, and you too." "If we promise to be quiet the entire Sunday?" Hikaru blinked at this. "Kaoru.. Are you sure..?" "Hikaru.. It would mean a day to the beach. With Haruhi." Kaoru said softly, while Haruhi was wondering what the catch was. Hikaru nodded. "What's the catch?" She asked annoyed, partly because she knew they were up to something, but mostly because she couldn't figure out what that was. "You'll help us with the shoes of Tamaki." "No way." "Think about all the times he suddenly jumped you.." "It'll only be a plastic centipede.." "Or a scorpion." "No! I know you're going to make me pay for it and I don't have the money to do that." "It's completely free.. You wouldn't want Tamaki to see all the pictures we took?" They grinned evilly. And even though Haruhi hated them for making her do this, she quietly enjoyed making

schemes like this…

**And thus the evildoings of the trio began..**


End file.
